No Pain, no Blame
by probably-not-a-good-writer
Summary: Ok, so, this is my first fan fiction, so I probably suck at it. But basically it starts right after the first movie. Flynn comes home and sees Rapunzel knocked out on the ground. With her hair wrapped around her neck. I don't know how many chapters, we'll figure it out together! If u like it, read on. If not, give me suggestions for how to fix it. Thanks guys! Hope u like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Tangled ~ Rapunzel and Flynn ~ No Pain, No Blame…

Chapter 1: Security doesn't last

She was cold. Real cold. Her eyes were shut, but her heart was beating; that was a good sign. What had happened while he was gone? Who ever did this to her knew what he was doing. There were no clues left of who had left her like this, on the stormiest night of the year. The amazing Flynn Rider had just returned from his championship rock-climbing tournament with a polished silver trophy under his arm, excited to show his true love his prize. He had been practicing for months, on the steep wall of Rapunzel's castle. After a late omelette breakfast made by the experienced chef, Rapunzel, Flynn left that afternoon, just as a storm was approaching. His fiancé was painting, as she always was when he left. But now, she lay cold on the floor of their tower, with her long flowing hair wrapped tightly around her neck. Someone had tried to strangle her, but had only gotten half of the job done. "Who ever did this must have heard me coming," thought Flynn. As he reflected on his arrival at the tower from just a few moments before, he recalled rustling and fast movement as he had approached. "He must have snuck out at the last moment," Flynn whispered in anger to himself. He started thinking of all the nicknames he had used on Rapunzel, like counting sheep, trying to keep himself calm and sane. Barbie (because of her old hair,) Rat-Puzzel (because it sounds like her name,) kitty (cause she was adorable with big, happy eyes,) and the name from when she had first kidnapped me and tied me up with her hair: (she was so smart and strong,) Blondie. "Aw, god, Blondie. I need you. Come back. You can do it," Flynn whispered to the unresponsive perfect body that lie in front of him. As much as he loved being tough and brave, he knew deep down that it was because of Rapunzel that he was able to keep his cool, she calmed him down. But now, Flynn had to stay strong, not for his reputation, but for Rapunzel. He had to save the best thing that had ever happened to him. Flynn carefully unwrapped the meters of hair from Rapunzel's neck, which he had kissed so many times before. After he had cut her magic golden hair to save her from her "mother," Gothel, Rapunzel had decided to grow her newly brown-coloured hair out again, since she had been used to extremely long hair for as long as she could remember. Flynn used to joke about how Rapunzel's hair could seriously hurt someone, but he never thought that someone could use un-magic hair against his beloved Rapunzel. After what seemed like forever, Rapunzel's neck was free of hair. Flynn rested his head on her chest, tearing up when he thought of how much Rapunzel would be giggling if his head were on her chest while she was awake. "Oh, shit." he thought suddenly, forgetting his happy Rapunzel flashback instantly. Her heart had stopped beating.

Thanks for reading, come back later for chapter 2 if you liked it! I don't know how many chapters this will be, I'll have to wait and see! Bye for now! (By the way, if you don't like it, can you comment and tell me how I can improve my writing? I'd love to be able to entertain you guys, so thanks!)


	2. Boy Scout at Heart

Chapter 2: Boy Scout at heart

Snapping back to reality and our of his shitstorm of cute Rapunzel memories, Flynn started using all the CPR knowledge he had ever gained from boy scouts, trying with his whole heart to bring Rapunzel's heart back to life. But seeing her unconscious, fazing in and out of life, reminded him of when Rapunzel had saved his life when Gothel had stabbed him. He cringed and grabbed his stomach. No longer could he say the word "stabbed" without having the memories of that night come flooding back to him, and him needing to clutch the part of his stomach where Gothel's knife, now thrown into a river, had pierced him. "No." he thought to himself. "I have to keep going." Even with his strong and muscular arms, he was getting tired of compressions. He was already sure that both his palms and Rapunzel's chest would be bruised by the end of this. But he knew, that if he didn't keep going, trying to save her, he would have a bigger and permanent bruise on his heart. He continued the CPR for what felt like hours to Flynn, until without notice, Rapunzel's heart jolted back to life. Flynn, shocked, put his head against her chest, realizing in pure joy that she was regaining life. Flynn tilted her head back, to let all the oxygen possible flow into Rapunzel. Now that there was hope for Rapunzel to live, Flynn was in a frenzy trying to bring his one true love back to him. Checking her breathing every minute, timing her heart beats, and assessing her physical state, he was too occupied and focused to be proud of how much he had remembered from boy scouts about medical care. He scanned Rapunzel's body carefully. No bleeding, she was only a bit pale but regaining colour. Flynn turned her onto her right side, uncovering a purple, round bruise on her left cheekbone. "She was pushed to the ground," though Flynn, as he thought of the possibility that she had been sexually abused. Flynn couldn't help it. He lifted the bottom of Rapunzel's silky violet dress, not for the same purpose he'd done that for a couple moths before, but to see if someone had tried to get past first base with her. Pure relieve flooded him when he saw that she looked untouched besides the bruise and the strangle attempt. Her physical appearance looked fine. Flynn couldn't help but wonder, what had happened to her mentally?

Thanks for reading, come back later for chapter 3 if you liked it! Bye for now! (By the way, if you don't like it, can you comment and tell me how I can improve my writing? I'd love to be able to entertain you guys, so thanks!)


	3. Relief don't last

For the next few minutes, Flynn gently held Rapunzel on her side, so that if she gained consciousness, she would have nothing restricting her airways. He needed her, and he knew, that when Rapunzel was awake and ok again, he would rip whoever had hurt her to shreds.

He wouldn't be careful not to permanently damage him, like he had done with Rapunzel when they attended a couples wrestling lesson. He wouldn't hold back at all. He would make sure that the bastard who had hurt his perfect angel would be in so much pain, that the little cunt would spend the rest of his life warning others not to mess with us.

Flynn's grip kept tightening, his heart full of anger; until he heard a tiny breath escape Rapunzel's lips. "Rapunzel," Flynn started coaxing his fiancé to get up. Her heart was beating, and she was breathing. Flynn knew that she would get up. He also knew that as soon as she was back to normal, whoever had tried to get rid of her before, would hear her beautiful voice while she sang in the morning. Then the attacker would be back to get her.

Flynn knew he had to keep Rapunzel safe. As gently as he could, he picked up Rapunzel, as she was semi-conscious, and placed her in her bed. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, not knowing if she had heard him or not.


	4. Realization

Chapter 4: Realization

Flynn got out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a quick letter to the head of his rock climbing club, expressing his apology for having to quit the club, in order to "spend more time" with Rapunzel.

He sent the letter off, then returned swiftly to Rapunzel's side. She looked as if she had been only sleeping now. She had regained the colour in her lips, and the medications that Flynn had used for his old rope burns when he was a known thief was erasing the strangle marks from Rapunzel's neck.

Flynn sighed. As worried as he was for the future, he couldn't help but feel a flush of relief as Rapunzel regained her original appearance. Not that appearance mattered too much to him. Well, the appearance of others didn't matter. Flynn didn't even want to think about what he must look like right now, with the anger and stress.

He had bigger things to worry about. "Would Rapunzel remember anything from this evening? Or will she be scarred forever by it? If she doesn't remember anything, who would have seen who the criminal was?"

Suddenly, Flynn jumped back in realization. Someone was missing. Someone who must have seen everything. But where was he? Scared into hiding? Or regret? Flynn knew he had to find him. Pascal.


End file.
